UsE a CoNdOm
by Senorita Kikyo
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are at it again... sequel to the other two.. This one will be continued, so, loadsa lemon chapters, right?
1. Chapter 1

AnimeDream3r: OMG stupid brother come back soon i want more... i could see this story developing more how about adding 3 to the lovely familii wink winkn by that i mean baby --

They, will be sure to use a condom next time if there was a baby xD

Okies, thanks for that review, AnimeDream3r, I appreciate it. Now, this is the third sequel, and hopefully, a continues story. Blah etc... Just R&R please! My brother returns in a week!

UsE a CoNdOm!

"Mikan, did you and your new toy use a condom?" Hotaru asked coldly as Mikan blinked and paused, thinking. She wondered what the hell a condom was.

"What's a condom?" she asked as Hotaru retrieved her gun and hit her, then Mikan screamed and cried as Natsume helped her up for once and pecked her forehead before giving her a knee buckling kiss, his hands up her skirt.

He didn't care if they were in public. Koko's eyes widened at this.

"LIVE PORN!" he yelled, and almost all the guys crowded around the couple as Hotaru took sneaky shots of the two lovers, and then left, Ruka tagging along after his love, she was gonna make good money out of this, like she had done with the naked Natsume pics.

"Piss off you bastards!" natsume yelled, pulling away from a red Mikan who's hair was now a mess, and he blasted fire at his class mates who dodged, they looked like they were dancing which Sumire and all the girls thought were amusing, but the girls hated Mikan.

She had slept with their Natsume and he liked it. They could not forgive her. Bitches. So they ignored her but she didn't care. Anna and Nonoko had gossiped they had slept together. Natsume was disappointed because that Andou bastard wasn't there to hear it. He had slept with Mikan and de-flowered her, yet again.

"Are we going at it again tonight?" he asked her as Mikan smiled, flustered and she twiddled her hair with her fingers and nodded.

"O-Okay... Natsume, what's a condom? Did we use one?" she asked him as he stared at her blankly, then shook his pale face as Mikan blinked, then smiled and hooked her arm through his sweetly.

"What's a condom?" she asked again as he paled even more, then kissed her lips to shut her up and shrugged.

"Something a guy wears to stop the female getting pregnant. We never used one, did we?" he asked as Mikan shook her head and kissed him again, then pushed herself against the wall and moaned freely.

"No, but if I do get preggers at least it's yours. Come on, let's go to my room and lock the door behind us." she whispered seductively and pulled him away from the classroom, although the two knew perfectly well that lessons were soon going to start.

Koko knew what Natsume had in mind for his shag-bunny, and sadly he couldn't enter Mikan's mind, but he didn't care. He knew enough to know that they were gonna do it all over again.

Mikan shoved open her door and Natsume locked it after them, and then stared around her simple room and smirked. Mikan stared at him and smiled like she was his kitten. His sex kitten, at that.

"Where this time, Nat?" she asked him as he grinned, and suddenly everything on her desk was thrown off and she gasped as he tackled her and made her sit on the desk.

"Here. We haven't fucked on the desk yet, right?" he asked as Mikan grinned and started to kiss him and then started to throw all his articles of clothing off in seconds as he got rid of hers until she was left in her bra and panties which were wet.

Natsume was only left in his black boxers, he stared at Mikan's underwear, this time, she was wearing racey black lingerie and a matching bra. Her chest was heaving as he stared at her bulging breasts. He was so sure they looked bigger than before.

"Your breasts are bigger." he mumbled, and she stared down, confused.

"Really!? I never noticed! thanks for telling me! But, don't you like them?" she whimpered as he stared at her and grinned, then kissed her crescent moons and licked his lips.

"Of course I do! I liked them before, idiot. As long as they belong to you, I'll always love them. Not get ready, your desk will be rocking soon and won't be able to hold anything soon." he said as Mikan giggled and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts bounce out, and Natsume put his hands on them as he kissed her neck and down to her cleavege...

"Ah, Natsume!" she whispered as he licked her skin and then her breasts, he put her pink nipple into his mouth and started to suck as she moaned and wrapped her slender legs around his waist and tilted her head back as her back pressed against the cold wall.

"Mikan... your so sexy. I want to devour more of you" he mumbled as she giggled, and he played with her other nipple until she screamed in excitement. They were missing out on a test but they thought fuck it, I wanna shag him/her.

"Thanks, Natsume. Yiour even sexier. Mmmm, can I taste you?" she asked him as he grinned and kissed her lips, shaking his head.

"Not today, bitch. Come on, I'm so desperate right now I might burst!" he said as Mikan giggled and he ripped her underwear off and his as he position hiself over her and Mikan gasped in delight and kissed him more.

"My puuuurfect black cat." she purred, and Natsume went nuts.

"God, you have me damn horny, Mikan!" he said, and slammed into her as she screamed in delight, and he rocked on her as she yelled in delight and held onto his shoulders, digging in her long, pearly nails as he went in deeper and deeper, she screamed his name again and again.

"NATSUME!" she screamed, and bucked her hips against his violently as he nibbled her earlobe and whispered how sexy she was in her ear, and then went a little faster to satisfy his girl.

"Mikan, ah, I'm gonna... Explode in you..." he mumbled as she pushed him in deeper, and he cummed in her, and she gasped in delight, and once the two orgasmed, he lifted her up, and lay her on the floor.

"Natsume, I'm gonna ride you, now." she mumbled, and sat on top of his erection as he grinned and she slid into him, slowly, then faster, moaning as she rode him and kissed his chest. Natsume licked her bruised, red lips and then grabbed her ass and pushed her in more as she gasped and screamed, sweating.

"Oh, Natsu--- ME!" she yelled, and collapsed against his chest as he smiled and kissed her, then sat her up against him, her back pressing against his chest as he massaged her shoulders.

"Damn... You're getting good, Mikan. One day, when we get outta this dump, marry me." he mumbled and Mikan smiled, nodding.

"Yes... Ye-YES OH NATSUME!" she yelled, his hands had cunningly found their way to her breasts and he was massaging them while his member rubbed her backside and she screamed happily wit his actions.

"Mikan... Ah keep screaming, baby." he mumbled, his lips pressed against her skin and giving her small bites and luscious kisses, his tongue on her skin and leaving his saliva. Mikan screamed as he shoved his member into her backside and she screamed once again.

"Natsume! Not aga--- Natsume, ah!" she moaned, his lips closing her irritating mouth. They did this for five minutes or more, and then finished. Mikan was dizzy, and went to the bathroom to run a bath. Natsume couldn't wait. When he heard her scream. He ran into her.

"Mikan?" he asked. She was on the scales, weighing herself. He wandered what was wrong.

"Natsume... I'm fatter!" she yelled, and he looked at her, true, she had gained weight, but he didn't care.

"Not surprised, babe. You eat way too much." he mumbled, and she was ready to hit him, when Hotaru suddenly came in.

"HOTARU!" Mikan yelled, getting a robe and covering herself as Natsume covered himself in the lower area as Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed, Ruka also walked in.

"Don't worry, i've seen it all, you two. So has he." Imai mumbled as Ruka blushed and nodded. True they had sex together, and it was amazing. But Hotaru, being the pervert she is, filmed it all to make a best seller.

"Here, Mikan, if you wanna know why you're gaining weight, try it out. It's a pregnancy test." Hotaru said, and walked away with Tuka, as Mikan blushed, then looked at Natsume who stared at her, and she shrugged.

"I'll try it... out? Now out Nat, now." she said, and pushed him away as he sighed. How could she be pregnant? He was certain she wasn't, until she screamed and he barged in again.

"What, now?" he yelled, and she held the stick thing up.

"What's a blue line mean?" she asked, and his eyes widened, clear as day, there was a blue line, Mikan didn't know what it mean, he did...

"YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT!" he yelled, and Mikan screamed again, but the screamed in delight, she was having a baby, Natsume screamed, then also smiled, and he kissed her as she screamed again, and pulled his lips to hers.

"That's it, time to celelbrate! Fuck me, bastard!" she said as he grinned, and groped her.

"Fuck, if getting pregnant makes you horny, I'll get you pregnant every day!" he said, and Mikan was pushed against the wall, and they were at it again...

* * *

Well? R&R if you like, if you don't, well? Who cares? This one is a TBC... I am making a full story now, I guess... Lots of sex for fellow lemon lovers like my bro out der... Yes, thanks AnimeDream3r, this was made thanks to you, finally, she got pregnant. No, they never wear a condom, but who cares? It's much more fun this way. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, sorry it took so long. Okay, here it is.

I don't own Gakuen Alice, disclaimed, as always.

For Tina

My bro says hi and wow, reviews! he's an idiot...

**AfTeR aCaDeMy**

Mikan was in fucking pain. She was screaming her head off and Natsume could barely feel anything of his fingers.

"OW! MIKAN!" he snapped angrily as she looked up and glared at him, crushing his poor hand, and not caring, she was in pain, and so was he, it was only fair. She was going through bloody labour.

"You should have thought twice before getting me pregnant, seeing as now you share this pain!" snarled the moody woman while Natsume tried to pry his hand away from hers, and she started to scream again as he finally got his hand away from hers, and saw a red hand, crushed.

He was sure not to get her pregnant ever again, although he loved to screw the horny cow. But he had missed sex with her, seeing as they never did it while she was pregnant. That pissed them both off.

Big time.

And her screams were making him gain a headache, not that he didn't mind, but he wanted the pregnancy to be over. She was a pain when pregnant. A reason why:

No... Sex.

Oh well, it would be done, soon... In a few hours, or maybe a day...

XXX

2 YEARS LATER!

Mikan was in the kitchen of hers and Natsume's apartment they shared, their kid was in bed, they had a son, named Taki, (i suck with names) and she was waiting for Natsume to come home.

It was 11pm, and Mikan had a feeling Natsume's fat boss had kept him working late. His boss hated him, because Mikan loved him. Heck, he tried to once pay Mikan to sleep with him. Hell would she!

She had cooked dinner which was ruined, but she didn't really care, Natsume was always late, either because of his boss or his friends took him to the local bar to drink till late. She always waited for him. It never bothered her.

She was ready to clear away the plates and cutlery when in walked her boyfriend, and he stared at her, looking pissed off. His boss, she guessed.

"That bastard! He fired me!" Natsume snapped as Mikan stared at him and sighed, another job, gone, it didn't help with Natsume's bad temper. But Mikan just calmly walked towards her man, and took off his jacket, kissing his neck, softly, then teasingly as he sat on the couch.

"Don't worry, you can get another job, baby. And I never liked that job, anyway, the boss was too, perverted." Mikan said as she stroked his clothed chest and purred in his ear to get him horny and hard,

"So come to bed," she pleaded, and nibbled his ear as he groaned, and his groin ached, he needed her badly. Although he was pissed off, he knew the best way to blow off the steam was to fuck his girl, and so, he started to remove her clothes as she slid onto his lap and let him do so to her.

"Fine, if you wanna get me in there, you have to _beg_" said the raven haired man as Mikan smirked, and fell down on her knee's in front of him, half naked. Natsume stared at her lacey bra he had bought her a week ago, it already looked too small for her, but, they both knew Mikan's boobs kept on growing.

"Natsume... Come to the fucking bed and screw me till I can barely walk." hissed the woman, staring at Natsume as he smirked, and pushed her down onto the floor, kissing her neck roughly.

"Not the bed, the floor, my bitch." Natsume answered her pleads, and started to rip off the bra and then he burnt her skirt and panties, which he knew annoyed Mikan, but she never complained, they could buy new underwear, but their sex was priceless.

"Natsume, my panties." she growled as he grinned and stuck a finger up her womanhood and she screamed, moaning as he placed in another finger, and another, and pushed in and out, rocking her as she moaned and kissed him, her tongue touching his.

"Natsume... Ah! Bas-Tard!" she cried as he grinned and kissed her plump lips, then bit the lower one, drawing blood, and licking it away before sticking his tongue down her throat and hearing her pleasured moans.

"Mikan... You always make me feel sooo good. Take my clothes off." he ordered as Mikan obliged and removed all of his clothes as he kissed her skin luciously and left his saliva and pumped his fingers in and out of her as she oaned and then finally discarded his boxers.

"Natsume, you're hard today... We're you thinking about me today in the office?" she asked him as she stroked his member and he groaned, kissing and biting her neck, taking in her strawberry scent, then took his fingers out and grinned.

"Of course, my kinky bitch. I was thinking of doing you on my desk. All day." he groaned as she grabbed his dick and squeezed, then put it in her mouth just to please her lover. Natsume groaned and pushed her head, and groaned more, and more.

"Oh Mikan..." he groaned as she sucked, harder and tried to fit the whole of his 10 inches in her mouth, but couldn't. Mikan moaned in ecstasy as she licked him, making him groan more. Then, he cummed in her mouth without any warning, Mikan didn't give two fucks, she swallowed it and shoved her mouth on his, kissing him hungrily.

"That's for being a horny bastard!." she growled, then straddled him, kissing his throat as he carressed her face and then licked her bruised red lips as sshe smirked and then felt his tongue enter her mouth, grazing her teeth.

She was so sexy when she straddled him, especially when she was fully naked. He smirked, licking his lips as he stared at her, then let her push herself into him, he grabbed her ass, and made her go faster as she moaned, and screamed.

"Natsu-ME! AH, AH YES!" she goraned as he moaned and squeezed her butt cheeks tenderly and her breasts bounced wildyl as they fucked on the floor. Mikan closed her eyes and tilted her head.

"Mikan... Keep going, baby, awww YES!" he yelled as Mikan bit her lip, then kissed his lips and tasted his mouth before stroking his bare chest and her hands wound into his hair afterwards, tightening their hold as she felt her orgasm come...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH YESSSSSSSS!" she screamed as they prgasmed together and Mikan screamed again before falling down on his chest, panting as he kissed her and licked her bruised lips, then started licking down her neck...

"Natsume, you dirty, perverted, fucking sexy BASTARD!" she screamed as he suckled her pink nipples and moaned as he did so, while massaging the other tenderly while she buscked her hips without knowing, he was so nice to her.

As she kept throwing dirty words at him, he went harder and did more to pleasure his bitch.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes! AH YES NATSUME!" she screamed as his tongue was shoved into her womanhood and she bucked her hips. He heard her moan, and licked her insides more as she screamed and tightened the grip on his raven hair,

Natsume felt her warm opening and drank her as she screamed and made him go deeper inside her, she was in ecstasy, bliss. He completed her, and, he was like her drug.

He went through her, and she was addicted. Mikan groaned deeply, and then screamed her joy. Natsume wanted her to keep on screaming, the neighbours would complain, but listening to her was ecstasy, it was his medicine, he then lifted his head and pushed his mouth over her lips and savoured her as she groaned into his mouth and he arms slinked around his neck, fingers still entangled in the raven silk of his hair.

After panting and more kissing, they finally finished and were picking up their clothes. They were glad Taki was a tight sleeper, or he would hear those screams and walk in on them making love on the floor.

They didn't want that, now, did they? Their son, seeing his parents doing the dirty. Occaisonally, people had walked in on them, like Hotaru, and maybe even their neighbours, who thought walking in was polite, especially when Mikan and Natsume were doing it.

They then shoved the clothes in the washing basket, and Mikan was taken to their large bedroom by Natsume, who was carrying her, and she was instantly on that bed, being attacked by lucious kisses and feroucious bite marks...

TO BE CONTINUED

(TBC)

yeah... Right... My dearest brother, (yuck) says he wants a girl like Mikan... Perv, oh, and btw, he gave me my undies back..

Reviews, appreciated,

Thanks... Bye... He says bye aswell...


End file.
